1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of diagnosing operating characteristics of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional technology for calculating an auto insurance price in correspondence to operating characteristics of a driver involves obtaining the operation state or condition of a vehicle based upon driving operations of the driver and calculating a risk index for use in deciding the level of safe driving for the driver based upon the obtained driving state or condition as described in Japanese Patent No. 4995046.